How?
by Heeimadictator
Summary: "Ne, Erza, bagaimana Gray menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" / "Mencari sesuatu yang hilang..." / "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" / Erza dan Gray menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa bersama. RnR! Don't like the pairing? Don't read! Fanfic Kedua di fandom Fairy Tail.


**HOW**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**This story is mine**

**Pairing : Erza x Gray**

**Don't like the pairing? Don't read!**

**RnR!**

**No FLAME!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Couple Stories**

**How?**

Magnolia, kota yang belakangan ini terkenal karena guild penyihirnya. Fairy Tail. Guild yang tujuh tahun lalu menjadi guild terkuat dan baru kembali mendapatkan gelarnya setelah Daimatou Enbu berakhir. Guild yang banyak menimbulkan masalah bagi ERA tapi berisi sekumpulan orang-orang berbakat dengan solidaritas tinggi.

Seperti biasa, kegiatan olahraga rutin di guild tidak pernah absen dilakukan. Kali ini masih diawali Natsu yang rupanya tidak bisa meredam api semangatnya. Mungkin itu hanya bentuk pelampiasan karena FriEnemy-nya, Gray Fullbuster lebih kalem sejak hubungannya dengan Titania di ketahui seluruh Guild.

Erza tidak mengira, kekhawatirannya akan Juvia adalah hal yang sia-sia karena ketika mereka kembali dari misi—kalau itu bisa disebut misi—di 8Island dua minggu lalu, Juvia hanya tersenyum kecil padanya dan berkata :

"Kalau itu dengan Erza-san, Juvia ikut bahagia untuk Gray-sama"

Benar-benar membuat galau.

Sejak seluruh penghuni Fairy Tail mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka, Gray jadi lebih kalem dibanding sebelumnya. Ice mage itu jarang sekali melepaskan bajunya sembarangan lagi, atau berkelahi dengan Natsu sampai menghancurkan isi Guild. Erza juga tidak lagi memarahi anggota Guild yang berkelahi. Belakangan diketahui kalau kebiasaan Erza yang suka marah-marah itu disebabkan oleh kekhawatirannya pada Gray, takut pacarnya mendapat luka serius mengingat mereka sering berkelahi dengan menggunakan sihir.

Siang itu, bar guild menjadi area aman dimana para gadis guild menghindari cacat permanen yang bisa saja mereka alami mengingat beringasnya para lelaki kalau sedang bertarung. Mira, Wendy, Lucy, Evergreen, Cana, Juvia, Erza dan Lisanna mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan beberapa gelas berisi teh (gentong bir Cana tidak termasuk hitungan) dan Carla di atasnya.

"Ne, Erza, bagaimana Gray menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Lucy sambil memasang wajah tertarik yang berlebihan.

Erza yang tadinya sedang meminum segelas teh hangat langsung tersedak ketika teman satu timnya bertanya demikian. Belum sampai dua detik sejak Erza tersedak, Gray Fullbuster sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan memberinya segelas air dingin sambil mengusap bahu sang Titania pelan-pelan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan terburu-buru kalau minum, Erza" kata Gray, terselip nada jengkel dalam suaranya.

_Romantisnyaaa_... Batin gadis-gadis Guild yang mendadak diam.

"Mou…aku tidak apa-apa, Gray" dengus Erza, tak mau terlihat lemah. "Kau ini sering berlebihan"

Gray mengulum bibir atasnya dengan bibir bawahnya, membuat ekspresi kekanakan yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat menggemaskan di wajah manly-nya. Beberapa anggota Guild sampai nosebleed melihat ekspresi langka sang mage es.

"Gray! Jangan ganggu kami, kami sedang bertanya hal yang penting pada Erza" keluh Cana yang merasa terganggu karena daerah teritori mereka diganggu makhluk bernama laki-laki.

Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang kalian tanyakan padanya?" tanyanya.

Mirajane berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menyusup diantara mereka. "Kami bertanya bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Erza, Gray" jelas Mira.

Gray menggigit bibirnya, mendadak wajahnya memanas dan berubah seperti warna rambut Erza. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulai blushing. Beberapa gadis di guild mulai lagi berpikir kalau Gray manis sekali, seandainya saja mereka tak ingat sang Titania sudah memegang kendali terhadap hati mage es itu, mungkin saja…

Ehm, aku tidak mau ambil resiko terkena Blumenblatt Erza.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?" Tanya Erza dengan wajah sama merahnya dengan Gray. Gadis-gadis itu hanya mengangguk antusias.

Gray menghela nafas. "Kalian ingat kan, Sembilan tahun lalu kita berubah menjadi lacrima besar dan terbawa ke edolas?"

**Flashback begin…**

Gray dan Erza melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa orang berpakaian zirah dengan helm besi mengelilingi mereka. Sementara dua langkah di depan mereka, Gajeel meggerutu tidak percaya kenapa lacrima sebesar gedung itu hanya jelmaan dari dua orang.

"Hanya kalian berdua?" gerutu dragon slayer besi itu kesal.

Gray melirik ke sebelahnya dimana Erza sedang mencoba mencerna keadaan. Ada suatu kelegaan terselip dalam dirinya mengingat Erza baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, gadis itu ada bersamanya. Entah apa yang akan Gray lakukan kalau dia menemukan kenyataan Erza menjadi bagian dari lacrima besar di pulau mengambang itu bersama yang lainnya.

Seperti yang sudah terjadi di menara surga dan ketika mereka membentuk aliansi melawan Oracion Seis. Gray merasa ia gagal jadi seorang lelaki karena tak sanggup melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Tunggu, apa?

"Apa yang terjadi disini, Gajeel?"

Gajeel menjelaskan duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya dipahaminya dari cerita Mystogan dan memberi pil kepada Erza dan Gray agar mereka dapat menggunakan sihir. Tidak ada banyak waktu, mereka harus menyelamatkan Natsu dan yang lainnya secepatnya!

Pertarungan antara Gray dengan Sugar Boy berlangsung sengit, tapi selama pertarungan, Gray tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Erza yang terjebak bersama si Knightwalker itu. Tentunya, melawan dirimu sendiri lebih sulit dibanding melawan orang lain, kan? Apalagi Erza...uh! kau tahu sendiri!

Setelah kelelahan yang dialaminya, Gray sempat mengira kalau Erza yang menghampirinya benar-benar si Knightwalker, sampai Erza Scarlet (yang menyamar menjadi Knightwalker) memberitahunya rencana selanjutnya.  
Tidak berakhir sampai situ, lagi-lagi setelah aksi heroik mereka menghentikan kehancuran Extalia, Erza harus terpisah darinya karena si Knightwalker sialan itu.

"Juvia-san~ aksimu benar-benar mengagumkan!" kata Edo-Gray sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sementara Edo-Juvia mendengus jijik sambil memandang dirinya.

"Apa-apaan itu! Lepaskan pakaianmu, Gray!" teriak Gray kesal.

"Itu tidak sopan, Earth-Gray!" balas Edo-Gray sambil memasang wajah menggemaskan yang justru membuat Gray ingin meremukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian ini diam, dong!" gerutu Edo-Juvia, memandang kedua Gray didepannya dengan tatapan kesal.

Gray mendecih dan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Sekarang lagi-lagi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Erza. Setelah bunyi ledakan yang memekakan telinga itu, apa Erza baik-baik saja? Gray cemas setengah mati dan rasanya akan mati sungguhan kalau dalam lima belas menit ia tak menemukan Erza.

"Gray! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Lucy dari kejauhan.

"Mencari sesuatu yang hilang..." _dari hatiku_ lanjutnya tanpa suara.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Gray mencapai tempat dimana Erza dan Erza dari Edolas terbaring lemah tanpa sanggup bergerak. Sepertinya mereka berdua seri dan sama-sama kelelahan, begitu yang Gray simpulkan. Melihat Erza memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang membuat wajah Gray memanas.

_Ada apa denganku?_ Batinnya. Sebuah kelegaan luar biasa bercampur dengan rasa menggelitik di perutnya membuat Gray mendadak merasakan sesak yang menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti mendengar kalau Erza baik-baik saja ketika mereka pulang dari menara surga, atau melihat Erza kembali bertarung setelah Wendy menyembuhkan kutukan di tangannya.

"Erza?" panggil Gray.

Keduanya menoleh. Gray bisa membedakan Erza-nya melalui panjang rambut mengingat Erza Scarlet menganggap rambutnya sangat penting karena...nama belakangnya berasal dari warna rambutnya.

Dan diberikan oleh Jella—

Tunggu, Erza-nya?

Gray pasti sudah gila.

"Gray" lirih Erza, ia tampak kelelahan sekali.

"Salah satu anggota Fairy Tail dari Earthland, huh?" dengus Edo-Erza. "Pacarmu?"

Erza dan Gray sama-sama membelalakkan mata, "BUKAN!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, belum" kata Edo-Erza, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Erza pada Gray, yang sekarang mengambil posisi berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya mencari sesuatu" jawab Gray pelan.

"Bajumu?"

"Bukan.."

"Coba aku tebak...kalungmu?"

"Dia masih ada disini" Gray menunjuk kalung di lehernya.

"Lalu?"

"Hatiku"

Erza mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Hatimu?"

"Iya. Dia hilang" jawab Gray.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mengambilnya" seru Erza panik.

Gray sweatdrop. Mungkin bertarung dengan dirimu sendiri bisa mengakibatkan kebodohan tiba-tiba, ya?

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya, kok" jawab Gray.

"Siapa?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Erza mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau"

"Hah?"

"Kau yang mencurinya"

Entah sejak kapan sebilah pedang terhunus siap memenggal kepala Gray kapan saja. "Aku tidak merasa mengambil apapun, Gray. Jadi jangan menu—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Erza"

Dan satu kalimat dari Gray mampu membuat pedang itu tiba-tiba hilang.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menarik semua atensiku. Mungkin sejak aku melihatmu menangis di sisi sungai saat itu. Kupikir, kau hanya gadis sok kuat yang kebetulan saja bisa mengalahkanku. Tapi kau...lebih dari apa yang kupikirkan. Aku hampir mati memikirkan kau ada di menara surga itu, dengan Jellal, siap menerima kematian bersama. Aku juga terbakar emosi saat Lyon ingin memotong tanganmu saat kita melawan Oracion Seis. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai menggangguku tapi—"

"Cukup"

"Maaf—"

"Kurasa, aku akan memikirkannya dulu, Gray"

Gray mengerti. Bagi Erza tentu sulit sekali menghapus bayangan Jellal. Mengingat saat lelaki itu ditangkap, Erza tak henti-hentinya menangis sendirian di dekat puing-puing bekas Nirvana. Mengingat Erza berniat mati untuk menyelamatkan Jellal, tentu saja dia takkan semudah itu memberi kesempatan pada orang lain.

**Flashback End**

"Mou...Erza kau jahat sekali..." gerutu Lucy.

Erza menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Satu lagi kebiasaan Erza yang mulai muncul sejak dia resmi berpacaran dengan Gray adalah mengganti armornya dengan pakaian normal selagi mage es itu di dekatnya.

"Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levy.

"Yeah, aku sebenarnya akan menjawab pertanyaannya setelah kita selesai mengadakan tes S-Class mage di Tenrou. Tapi kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.." dengus Erza, mendadak kesal mengingat Acnologia menghancurkan semua rencananya. Seandainya saja naga sialan itu tidak menyerangnya, mungkin Erza dan Gray sudah menggendong anak—

Ehm.

"Lalu?" kata Wendy tidak sabaran. Rupanya si kecil ini juga menikmati cerita Erza dan Gray sejak tadi. Wajahnya tampak antusias luar biasa.

Gray menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Well, yeah.."

**Flashback End**

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus dan Gajeel berdiri memandang Sting yang masih memeluk Lector di depan mereka. Daimatou Enbu sudah berakhir. Fairy Tail sudah kembali mendapat kehormatannya seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sakit di kaki Erza masih terasa perih setelah dia memaksakan berjalan dari tempatnya bertarung dengan Minerva sampai ke tempat Sting. Gray tampak khawatir. Terlihat dari air mukanya yang terlihat tertekan.

"Kemana si Salamander bodoh itu? Apa dia lupa memberi sinyal pada kita?" gerutu Gajeel.

"Seperti yang bisa kau tebak dari seorang Natsu" kata Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa, Erza?" tanya Gray, keluar dari topik.

"Um, yeah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu cemas" jawab Erza gugup.

Gray mendelikkan matanya, memandang Erza seakan mencari setitik kebohongan dari mata coklat tuanya. Tapi percuma. Erza begitu pandai menyembunyikan kelemahannya, berkilah bahwa dia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Padahal, gadis itu hanya tak ingin membuat orang lain cemas.

Ah, Gray mengenalnya terlalu baik.

Semua guild berjalan ke aula Crocus ketika sang Raja mengatakan kalau dia akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Erza, seperti yang bisa kau tebak, berjalan tertatih karena kakinya yang masih luka. Memang salahnya, membuang tongkat penyangganya tadi entah dimana.

"Perlu bantuan?" kata Gray yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari Juvia.

Erza melirik Gray sekilas sebelum melanjutkan jalannya—dengan tertatih. "Tidak usah, Gray".

Gray menghela nafas frustasi sebelum mencekal pergelangan tangan Erza. "Apa aku punya salah?" tanya Gray, mendesah pasrah.

"Aku...aku..." Erza gelagapan. Dipikirnya, selama tujuh tahun lebih beberapa bulan ini, Gray melupakan tentang pernyataannya saat mereka di Edolas tujuh tahun lalu. Yeah, bisa saja Gray bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berkata kalau dia mencintai Erza, kan?

"Aku tidak melupakannya, pernyataanku, sama sekali" kata Gray seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Erza. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu tapi kita tak punya kesempatan sama sekali. Setiap aku ingin bertanya, kau selalu menghindariku. Saat kita dijebak orang yang mengaku sepupu Lucy, saat kau dan aku melaksanakan misi melindungi cincin Balsamico, sejujurnya aku ingin menghajar pria yang mengajakmu dansa itu...dan juga saat Daimatou Enbu

"Aku mengerti kalau menghapus jejak Jellal sangatlah sulit. Dia yang memberimu nama belakang, lalu melalui masa-masa sulit di menara surga bersama. Aku rasanya ingin mati saja saat kau bertanya bagaimana hubunganku dengan Juvia. Aku tau kau begitu peduli pada Jellal tapi...perasaanku, Erza. Bagaimana dengan perasaanku?"

Gray menghentikan penjelasannya yang panjang lebar. Erza tidak bisa menatap langsung mata hitam yang membuatnya tenggelam itu. Tidak setelah begitu banyak hal ditimpakannya pada Gray selama ini.

"Tapi...Juvia..."

"Demi Tuhan, Erza. Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Gray, mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu Erza. Emosi menelan semua kesadarannya. Dengan kasar, mage es itu menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Erza yang lembut. Erza, yang merasa bahwa yang dilakukannya salah mencoba memberontak dengan memukul-mukul bahu Gray. Percuma, kekuatannya seolah hilang. Lama kelamaan, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil dan Erza akhirnya hanya membiarkannya.

Gray memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibir yang selama ini hanya jadi fantasinya. Sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Erza, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka sekaligus menjaga agar gadis itu tidak menarik dirinya. Gray terlalu menikmati ciuman ini, sampai rasanya, dia kecanduan, pada bibir itu. Manis. Manis sekali.

Gray melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Erza dengan tulus, mencoba menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"Aku menunggu, Erza. Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama..."

Gray meraih kedua sisi wajah Erza dan menempelkan dahi mereka. "Aku masih menunggu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak ingin jawabanmu"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Gray, aku..."

"..."

"Aku harap hubungan ini tidak menyakiti siapapun" kata Erza akhirnya.

Gray membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Erza tak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Erza mengangguk.

"Ini seperti mimpi..." kekeh Gray pelan. Mage es itu menutup matanya lagi. Menikmati hembusan nafas Erza yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Erza, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, mencium Gray tepat di bibir. "Apa itu terasa seperti mimpi?" tanyanya.

Gray menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau, ciuman itu, sentuhan ini, wangi ini, semuanya nyata. Terima kasih"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah selalu berdiri di sampingku, Gray" kata Erza.

Yeah, untuk sejenak mereka lupa kalau Raja memanggil semua mage yang terlibat di Daimatou Enbu. Termasuk mereka.

**Flashback End**

Erza dan Gray menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam setelah selesai menceritakan kronologis awal hubungan mereka. Cana sudah berhenti cegukan, sekarang gadis yang pandai meramal itu sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mirajane, Levy dan Juvia menjadi salah tingkah. Pasalnya, Gray bercerita terlalu detail sampai ketiga gadis itu tak sanggup membendung rasa malu. Lucy dan Lisanna malah saking tidak percayanya—mengingat Erza yang _itu_ ditaklukkan Gray dengan berani—diam saja seolah raga mereka ditinggalkan rohnya.

"Gray-sama, kau lelaki sekali!" komentar Juvia yang wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Mou..Gray, aku tak mengira kau bisa seberani itu!" komentar Lucy sambil membuat pose berpikir yang mirip Natsu.

"Gray-san dan Erza-san cocok sekali" komentar Wendy sambil tersenyum.

"Gray, kukira kau menceritakannya terlalu jelas" kata Mira tersenyum maklum.

Erza melirik Gray dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya dan segera menyikut lelaki itu sampai Gray mengaduh. Kedua orang yang sedang hangat-hangatnya jadi pembicaraan di Fiore—karena beberapa saat yang lalu Jason memberitakan kalau mereka berdua pacaran—gara-gara Natsu—membiarkan gadis-gadis di Fairy Tail mendesis iri karena keromantisan Gray dan para lelaki mendengus kesal melihat tatapan lembut Erza ketika Gray mengacak lembut rambut Erza dan dibalas Erza dengan mencubit hidungnya.

Ah, pasangan yang sedang lovey dovey.

**-FIN-**


End file.
